Let's Play Tag
by Anikayakushi
Summary: Soul Eater Oc Featured as Protagonist - When you're blamed for your family's death, putting your community at risk, and shunned for your elder's condition, what would you do? If running away was the only thing you could do, would do run? Would your choice make any difference... Just because you're a witch?
1. Ch1 To Be Scared

Chapter 1

Nothing but cold, harsh breezes whistled under the grinning moon of the night sky. Tall buildings loomed over the empty streets, and light posts flickered with uncertainty as a young girl passed under the dim lights in a hurry.

A muddy brown fabric covered the majority of her body, and a weak hood sat atop her head. Odd bumps were present on her head and strands of light pink hair swished behind her as she ran, breathing heavily from a possibly long journey. Her hands gripped her coverup as she attempted keeping full coverage from anyone's view. Stripped white and pink gloves were in view instead, along with her stripped leggings that hugged her slender legs before little doll-like dress shoes shaped her tiny status.

This girl kept running through the beckoning streets, gasping for breath as exhaustion began to kick in. After about five minutes, she eventually stopped. She placed her hands on her thighs, leaning forward slightly as she tried to relax. Her legs trembled as she failed to keep her calm. She looked to her side with worry, listening for something that could surprise her. Her large glossy pink eyes glanced at the golden crescent moon that grinned and looked down at her without changing expressions. Its pearl-white teeth was suddenly drenched with a red liquid as it dripped down from its mouth. The girl shook.

Before she could react, something blasted her off her feet and she crashed to a wall. She screamed as she made impact, feeling a surge of pain stabbing her back. Her arms flailed helplessly as she fell to the ground. The girl's knees refused to move as she looked up in fear, seeing someone walking towards her slowly. It was too dark for the girl to focus her vision, her ears barely helping her. She weakly saw long hair flowing to the side, and the figure's footsteps shook her with increasing fear as the person drew closer.

"Stay away..." The girl's quivering voice said. The figure did not respond and continued to move towards the frightened girl. "Stay away...!" The girl raised her voice. "Stay away! Don't come any closer! STAY AWAY!"


	2. Ch2 Found Again

Chapter 2

Blair sighed. It was in the afternoon of a typical day in the all-famous Death Vegas, or simply Death City. She just got off work and was already bored. Other than playing with men, Blair was just a cat that needed something to do. She pranced about in her small purple form as she wandered around.

"Awww..." She whined. "There's just nothing I can do here but work." She sat down with a big sigh. "Soul-kun is no fun, and Maka-chan just won't allow me to do anything!" She gave out yet another dramatic sigh. Her tail flicked in boredom. She instinctively scratched her neck with her leg as she stared down at the streets of Death City. Typical. All too typical. Too many typical people walked down the same street at the same time, going to the same place, blah blah blah. Blair couldn't stand it. She wanted some excitement and lots of fun, not a schedule to work with.

She continued to stare down before seeing an unfamiliar person cloaked from sight walking in a hurry. Blair blinked twice. She already knew it was a young girl from the small article of pink cloth peeking out from her cloak, and she watched as the girl turned towards an alley. Blair blinked again before deciding to pursue this person.

As Blair entered the alley, she gasped in surprise as the girl fell down to the ground. She struggled to push herself up, but failed before her eyes slid back, falling unconscious. Blair ran towards the girl, nudging her gently until the hood covering the girl's face fell. Blair's golden eyes widened in shock.

"Momo-chan!"


	3. Ch3 Mystery Child

Chapter 3

"Okay, Blair, what the heck?"

Maka and Soul stared at a young girl sleeping peacefully on their sofa. They had finished another Kishin-hunting mission when they found Blair with this girl that they don't know.

"What? She's my playmate!" Blair protested.

"That sounds really wrong-" Soul started to say before Maka swung a book at his head. He instantly crashed to the ground. Maka snorted with annoyance before looking at Blair.

"Blair, I figure she's your friend, but do you have to bring her in the house?" Maka asked. Blair whined childishly.

"She was hurt, and I didn't know where to bring her, okay?" Apparently, her whining worked on Maka.

"Ugh, fine. I just hope she doesn't cause trouble when she wakes up."

"She's-wait a second." Soul said, surprisingly alright from Maka's attack. He walked over to the girl, staring suspiciously at the odd bumps on her head before pulling off the blanket covering it. He jumped back in surprise. "Holy crap, she's got rabbit ears!" He yelped. Maka's eyes widened, witnessing the ears.

"Wha...?" She said, jaws starting to hang. Blair was about to defend the girl when one of the ears jolted up. Soul froze. It stayed up before the other ear stood up too, and slowly, the girl's eyes started to open.

"Mm..." She groaned. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a gentle lightning in the room. Eventually regaining consciousness, she tilted her head to the side to see Blair and two unfamiliar people. Her eyes widened and her body suddenly threw the blanket off her as she reacted with fright. "AH!" She screamed. The blanket threw itself at Soul's face and he childishly strangled himself with the fabric before throwing it away.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked, stuttering a little. She suddenly remembered Blair and instantly hid her face using Blair. "B-Blair-san..." Maka blinked.

So she knows Blair... She thought. She noticed the girl's eyes starting to get watery.

"Who are we? Who are you?!" Soul demanded harshly. The girl squeaked and she buried her face against Blair, her ears bending down. Blair pouted at Soul.

"You shouldn't talk to Momo-chan like that! She gets scared easily!" Soul glanced at "Momo", seeing her shivering in fear. He heard a sniffle from her as well.

"..." He stared with a bit of awkwardness. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Momo sniffled again before peeking a look at him. Her extremely kawaii, innocent, childish expression made Soul turn red.

"It's... Okay..." She whispered quietly. She looked up at Blair, not fazed by the fact that she practically smushed herself on Blair's breasts. Blair didn't seem to care either, and Soul's head flicked back as blood leaked from his nose. Maka stood with annoyance and awkwardness.

"Uh..." Maka started to say. "Well... If you're awake now, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm a meister and this idiot here is my weapon partner Soul." Momo stared at her in fear again.

"Momo-chan, she won't hurt you." Blair soothingly purred. Momo looked worriedly at the cat before slowly nodding.

"I-I'm... Momo... Usagi..." Momo replied, hesitating.

"Momo... Well, nice to meet you." Maka smiled. "I'm gonna guess and say you're similar to Blair?" Momo blinked. She looked back at Blair before turning to face the blonde meister.

"Um... Y-Yeah. I am..." Momo mumbled.

"Dude, your ears are too noticeable." Soul grunted. Momo looked up to see her tall fluffy white ears reacting with her every moment. "If you're gonna be human, wear something that'll hide it. It stands out a lot more with your pink hair."

"You're consoling me, aren't you?" Momo suddenly asked.

"What? No." Soul replied.

"You are consoling me!" Momo whined.

"I am not!" Soul protested.

"Am too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

Blair and Maka watched Momo and Soul yell at each other like squabbling children. This day couldn't get any better... Or worse.


	4. Ch4 Can't Speak the Truth

Chapter 4

"It's so girly."

"Soul..."

"She's like a barbie doll."

"Soul."

"Why pink?"

"SOUL!" Momo shyly stood out in the opening, revealing her full body along with the clothing she wore. She hasn't left the sofa until the next morning, but Momo was definitely feeling better. Her large eyes constantly flicked back at Blair, her friend, and she just gave a thumbs up and smiled. Soul looked bored, and Maka was clearly annoyed at him.

Momo wore a white choker that hugged her neck, and a black vest that was over her extremely girly dress. The dress was almost like a magic girl; the noticeable pink ribbon at the front, a three layer frilly bottom skirt, which Soul referred to it as a mushroom(much to Maka's dismay). She had puffy sleeves and more frills before being adorned with stripped gloves and leggings. Little shiny dress shoes and small heels made it complete as Momo pulled gently on her ears, turning rosy red.

"You look cute!" Maka said, trying to get Momo's attention away from Soul.

"Th-Thanks..." Momo squeaked quietly. She ran back towards Blair, who simply gave her a big hug. Soul's nose bled again as Momo's face bounced on Blair's breasts again. Neither seem to really care about how awkward it seemed to Maka and Soul. Maka cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"W-Well... If you're doing okay, then Soul and I have to go to school." Blair and Momo nodded. "Blair, she's YOUR friend, so it's your responsibility, but we'll still help out." Blair grinned.

"I'ma do my best!" Blair replied. Maka nodded and dragged Soul out of the room towards their school; the DWMA. Momo waited until the two were far away before anxiously looking at Blair.

"Blair-san..." She sniffed. Blair looked at her in confusion. "Thank you for helping me..."

"There's no need to thank me! You're my friend!" Blair meowed. Momo looked down.

"But..." She trailed off.

"What?" Blair blinked, more confused. She faced Momo. "Whatsa matter?" Momo's sudden silence worried the purple cat. She shook her lightly. "Momo-chan, talk to me."

"...You know that I lied to them, Blair." Blair paused, hearing that sentence. "She's gonna find out. She's a meister! THE meister! The one everybody talks about..." Momo looked away. "Even Medusa talks about her..."

"Momo-chan..."

"I've..." Momo looked at Blair, with really teary eyes.

"I've been banished."


	5. Ch5 Rumours

Chapter 5

Elizabeth, or more known as "Liz", sat there, twirling strands of her hair around her finger. She'd been waiting for to come and teach the class for over thirty minutes, but then again, it was probably just more dissection. Patricia, or "Patty", dramatically yawned while their meister Death the Kid simply sat there, seemly staring into space.

"He's never been this late before..." Liz sighed, examining her fingernails.

"Nee-san, why's the doctor late?" Patty asked. Liz shook her head.

"I dunno, but it's not normal for him to be late."

"Perhaps, but he may have had something urgent to take care of." Kid suddenly spoke up. He looked at the two blonde sisters curiously. Before he could say anymore, somebody yelled and swung himself over, right in front of Kid's face. Kid's eyes widened.

"YAHOO! IT'S TIME TO PARTY IN THIS CLASS RIGHT NOW!" It was BlackStar.

"For crying out loud, please get your filth out of my sight. What did you do anyway?" Kid responded, sighing as if this was something he'd rather not deal with. BlackStar was covered with dust and dirt. Kid suddenly sneezed, and backed off from the blue-haired monkey.

"Me? Oh, I had another fight! It was intense stuff, man!" BlackStar blurted out with joy. "But no one is better than me! I will surpass the gods!"

"Yes, yes, we've heard that a million times already." A voice spoke out from behind. Everyone turned to see Maka and Soul standing there, annoyingly glaring at BlackStar.

"Ah, Maka, Soul, good morning." Tsubaki said, somehow present the whole time. The two nodded.

"Where's ? He should have been here thirty minutes ago." Maka asked.

"I don't know, but he's just not here."

"Maybe he's busy."

"Well..." Kid said, getting everyone's attention. "If it helps, I have heard rumours."

"What?!" Liz gasped. "And you said you didn't know earlier!"

"I do not recall such an event."

"Whatever, spill it." Soul demanded. "What're these rumours?" Kid looked at everyone. He couldn't get out of this situation now. Even BlackStar seemed interested. The group moved closer so that they could hear him, and Kid relaxed slightly.

"I have heard that an entire witch family was murdered... And that someone responsible is on the run."


	6. Ch6 Discussion

Chapter 6

Kid was greeted by several surprised people, and was than just slightly uncomfortable. He squirmed a little, averting his gaze from the group's expression.

"Really?! An entire witch family was killed?!" Maka gasped.

"How?! When?!" BlackStar shouted with surprise. "How do I not know this?!"

"Cuz you're not a pay-attention-kinda-guy, BlackStar." Soul retorted.

"Well, are these rumours true?" Tsubaki asked. Kid nodded.

"The teachers keep calling them rumours, but most of them talk about it continuously when in meeting in the Death Room. has spoken about it as well, but it's not clear if this really occurred."

"That sounds scary. I mean, your WHOLE family dead? Did you hear anything as to how they died?" Maka questioned. Kid shook his head.

"There is little information. All i know is that something went berserk and slaughtered them all." Kid replied. "In any case, whoever is responsible is on the run, and may take cover here in Death City. If that is the case, do not hesitate to report anything unusual or suspicious."

"Would a girl with rabbit ears count?" Soul suddenly asked. Everyone blinked.

"Wait, what?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Bunny ears!" Patty squealed. "How does she have those?!"

"You all know Blair, of course." Maka said. Everyone nodded. "Well, she found a young girl with bunny ears and claims that she is her friend. Her name is Momo Usagi, and she apparently is a make-shift hybrid as well." There were some murmurs.

"Does she bear a relationship with her in terms on how she acts?" Kid asked.

"It looks like it." Soul replied. "They act really friendly and trust each other well."

"She's definitely not from here, though." Maka said. Again, more murmurs.

"Maybe we can interrogate her. She may know something."

"We should try not to scare her, guys." Tsubaki said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, she's just a little girl. What more can go wrong?"


	7. Ch7 Questions pt1

Chapter 7

Momo sat quietly outside the Chubacarbras, a place where guys get drunk and are accompanied by "hot" girls. Blair told Momo to come to see where she work, but after witnessing what she does, Momo was uncomfortable and decided to wait outside until she was done.

Momo had been waiting for a few hours, and she surprisingly remained silent the whole time. She hugged her knees and buried her face from sight, her ears shamefully bending down. She sniffled, thinking about something sad. She was, in fact, remembering a scene that made her depressed.

_Momo-chan, why? Why does it have to be this way?_

_I never asked for this! I don't understand; why don't you believe me, sisters?!_

_We know it was you! Jack the Lapin is YOUR partner!_

_You don't get it! He was controlled; I never told him to do such a horrid thing!_

_How can you prove that?! Even we couldn't reach him, so why should we believe you?!_

_Please, just listen to me!_

_No! Momo! You WILL face judgement!_

_NOOOOOO!_

"Momo-chan?" A soft voice whispered to her. Momo blinked and looked up, and saw Blair looking down on her with worry. "Are you okay, Momo-chan?" She asked. Momo managed a weak nod.

"Y-Yeah... Are you done working...?" She questioned.

"Nya! We can go nyao." Blair smiled. Momo nodded, slowly got up, and brushed off the dust off her poofy dress. The two walked away from the building, chatting a little longer.

It was roughly 5 minutes before Blair and Momo saw a small group of people inside Maka and Soul's apartment. As they entered, they were greeted with several surprised eyes.

"Wow, is that her?" Liz asked, seeing Momo.

"You weren't kidding, Maka." Blackstar gasped.

"Of course I wasn't." Maka retorted. Momo squeaked in fright and hid behind Blair. She sniffled again, easily frightened by multiple people.

"Maka, whatcha doing bringing all your friends here without telling us?" Blair asked.

"Sorry, there were rumours going on, and we thought maybe Momo might know something." Maka replied, scratching her head. Everyone simply nodded. Tsubaki looked worriedly at Momo before carefully making her way over to her.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to ask a couple of questions, okay?" Momo looked innocently at Tsubaki, shaking slightly. She nodded meekly.

"O-Okay..." She answered. Tsubaki smiled gently.

"Here, you can sit with Blair." Tsubaki said, slowly bringing the shy girl to a seat. Momo awkwardly shuffled to the seat, and plopped herself before relaxing.

"Okay, are you ready?" Maka asked. Momo nodded, taking a deep breath. Kid reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He carefully passed it to Momo. She took it suspiciously.

"We'll start with this. made contact with this person, who seems to be connected with the rumours going around." Kid explained. "She was resistant to answer, however, so we don't know too much." Momo looked at Kid, who simply nodded.

"Have you seen her before?" Maka asked. Momo blinked twice before looking down at the paper. It was a print of a photo that someone took, clearly at night time. It depicts a young adult female with an evil smile, her gold eyes glinting with unknown intention. She was well-built person, and had long dark brown hair, and her ears were pointed outward like she was an elf. She wore a grey tank top, and a dog tag. The photo shows a portion of a dark army pants.

"Ah..." Momo's eyes widened.

_Arula... Lou..._


End file.
